1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally concerned with fixing any kind of object to any kind of support.
It is more particularly, but not necessarily exclusively, directed to the case where a box adapted to accommodate any kind of equipment, such as electrical equipment, for example, is to be attached to any kind of wall.
The present invention is even more particularly directed to the case where, in order to be attached to any kind of support, the object concerned, whether it is a box or any other kind of object, is equipped with at least one fixing device comprising (in the part adapted to be applied to the support to which it is to be attached, described hereinafter as constituting a plate, in practise the back of the box in the case of a box) at least one hole adapted to have passed through it any kind of fixing means, such as a screw, for example, and which may be either circular or in the form of a slot where it is necessary to provide for levelling when fitting.
The present invention is still more particularly directed to the case where the corresponding fixing must be fluid-tight to avoid possible ingress of moisture through the hole(s) employed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To this end it has been proposed in some boxes to provide each of the holes at the bottom of a well extending the full height of the box and which, at the open side of the box, is closed off by the gasket usually provided between the box and the lid which closes it.
However, the provision of a well of this kind in a box of this kind inevitably reduces the space available inside the box, to the detriment of its capacity for accommodating equipment, and this disadvantage is all the worse if, as mentioned above, the holes in question are in the form of slots.
In other boxes the necessary seal is achieved by associating with each of the holes employed a gasket which is in contact with the corresponding plate at the hole and a bearing washer inserted between the gasket and the head of the corresponding fixing means.
This arrangement has the disadvantage of entailing the manipulation of additional parts at installation time, in this instance the gasket and the bearing washer. Because they are relatively small, they can easily be dropped (and in practise therefore lost), the corresponding manipulation being even more difficult in the case of boxes given that these operations must be carried out inside the box.
A general object of the present invention is an arrangement which can avoid these problems.